Heart's Desire
by TheEndsOfTheEarth
Summary: What would everyone in the world of Harry Potter see in the Mirror of Erised? One-Shot


**Hi! I had an idea. What would everyone in the world of Harry Potter see in the mirror of Erised? The lines separate families and people that fall under a general category of people, like professors at Hogwarts. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**...**

**Harry Potter: "I see my family."**

**James Potter: "I see Lily agreeing to go with me to Hogsmeade."**

**Lily Potter: "I see Harry having a happy childhood and NOT living with the Dursleys *cough* Dumbledore *cough*"**

* * *

**Ron Weasley: "I see me doing better than every one of my siblings, being head boy, prefect, quidditch captain, rich, powerful, and the Minister of Magic."**

**'Gred' Fred Weasley: "I see me and George legally changing our names to Gred and Forge!"**

**'Forge' George Weasley: "I see Fred and I pranking the whole school for a week and not getting caught." *Goes to prank a Slytherin***

**Percy Weasley: "I see my family accepting my ambitious ways, and my interest in cauldron bottoms."**

**Molly Weasley: "I see being so rich that I would have money coming out my ***."**

**Arthur Weasley: "I see my children growing up to be good, happy, and generous people."**

**Ginny Weasley: "I see Harry Potter professing his undying love to me." *rushes off to find love potions***

**Charlie Weasley: "I see dragons. Lots of dragons."**

**Bill Weasley: "I see Fleur and I having 3 kids."**

**Fleur Delacour: "I see Bill proposing to me in the mirror."**

* * *

**Hermione Granger: "I see McGonagall telling me I got all O's on my OWLS and NEWTS!"**

* * *

**Draco Malfoy: "I see being more famous than Harry Potter."**

**Lucius Malfoy: "I see Draco developing cunning. Because sadly, he is about as cunning as a teddy bear."**

**Teddy Bear: "I'll show you Lucius! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL THAT TEDDY BEARS ARE VERY CUNNING! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Narcissa Malfoy: "I see Draco not doing anything to get himself killed."**

**Bellatrix Lestrange: "I see the Dark Lord and I having 50 babies and killing everyone declared impure! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA HA!"**

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson: "I see myself marrying Drakey, and being so rich I can buy all the stuff in the world!"**

* * *

**Crabbe: "I see a cupcake!" *launches self at mirror***

**Goyle: "I also see a cupcake!" *launches at mirror***

* * *

**Blaise Zabini: "I see myself marrying Pansy Parkinson." *daydreams about Pansy***

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore: "I see Arianna being alive."**

**Aberforth Dumbledore: "I see Gellert killing Dumbledore."**

**Arianna Dumbledore: "I see Gellert Grindlewald killing himself."**

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall: "I see myself becoming Headmistress."**

**Poppy Pomfrey: "I see every student in school falling asleep for more than is necessary to recover after an injury."**

**Pomona Sprout: "I see myself finally being able to retire to a nice beach house in Australia."**

**Filius Flitwick: "I see Binns getting fired for the way he degrades goblins and half goblins, such as myself."**

**Quirrel: (Look down at Tom Riddle Jr.)**

**Gilderoy Lockheart: "I see myself having teeth so bright I blind young girls that I smile at."**

**Alastor Moody (Not under Polyjuice): "I see everyone having CONSTANT VIGILIANCE!"**

**Umbridge: "I see Minister Fudge proposing to me. I have a major crush on him."**

**Binns: "I see myself passing on to the afterlife."**

**Severus Snape: "I see James and Harry Potter dying horrible deaths."**

* * *

**Sirius Black: "I see Snape's nose growing so big he falls over when he tries to walk."**

**Walburga Black: "I see Regulus being a pureblood supremacist. "**

**Orion Black: "I see my wife, Walburga, checking herself into the mental ward at St. Mungos."**

**Regulus Black: "I see myself renouncing the harsh pureblood ways."**

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks: "I see Remus noticing me."**

**Remus Lupin: "I see myself working up the nerve to talk to Tonks without my knees becoming weak."**

* * *

**Luna Lovegood: "I see myself discovering the first Nargle!" *leaves to go to the library and research Nargles***

**Xenophilius Lovegood: "I see Luna being safe from harm."**

* * *

**Neville Longbottom: "I see myself not being scared of Snape. He freaks me out because his hair is so oily (and drips everywhere) that I may slip on the floor."**

**Augusta Longbottom: "I see Neville being as powerful and good at magic as his parents."**

* * *

**Hagrid: "I see not being accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets."**

* * *

**Tom Riddle Jr: "I see myself wreaking havoc on the muggles and setting fire to orphanages."**

**Tom Riddle Sr: "I see Morfin never being born."**

**Morfin Gaunt: "I see Tom Sr. loving me."**

* * *

**Nearly Headless Nick: "I see the headless hunt accepting me as a member."**

**Bloody Baron: "I see myself never murdering that woman."**

**Fat Friar: "I see everyone giving people a second chance."**

**Grey Lady: "I see a world where my mother is alive."**

**Moaning Myrtle: "I see myself dying and passing on."**

* * *

**Cornelius Fudge: "I see myself being the Minister for many, many years."**

* * *

**Dobby: "I see Harry Potter becoming my master."**

**Winky: "I see myself marrying Dobby, and having a master."**

* * *

**Cedric Diggory: "I see my father stop comparing me to other people. Like Harry Potter, or smart Ravenclaws."**

**Cho Chang: "I see Cedric being alive."**

**Viktor Krum: "I see Er'my'nee marry'eeng me."**

* * *

**Godric Gryffindor: "I see Hogwarts being a safe haven for all people. Muggleborns, pureblood, and half-bloods."**

**Salazar Slytherin: "I see Hogwarts accepting only wizards and witches raised in the wizarding world for our safety."**

**Rowena Ravenclaw: "I see Hogwarts having many libraries with plenty of knowledge to read."**

**Helga Hufflepuff: "I see Hogwarts being a place that treats all people, regardless of blood, as equals."**

* * *

**AN: I really couldn't think of anyone else so if I missed anyone please tell me and I'll edit him/her/it in. PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
